


Life

by Mike_Remington_Hanson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Remington_Hanson/pseuds/Mike_Remington_Hanson
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Sara Crispino
Kudos: 7





	Life

Their first time is in the men's bathroom in a gay nightclub, the only one they could find somewhere between Knoxville and Rockford.

Yuuri presses Sara into the graffitied bathroom wall, right up against _Travis is a douche… but he sure gives good head!_ scrawled in black ink over peeling red paint.

Sara's got her legs wrapped around Yuuri's waist like a needy little thing. Her elegant fingers are punishing grips upon his shoulders. Her shirt is a rumpled mess upon the toilet seat. Her bra dangles from the doorknob. She's still got her leopard-print miniskirt on, though she's wearing nothing underneath.

Yuuri slants his mouth against hers, catching her full bottom lip in his teeth. His hands on either side of her ribcage linger like a threat. His cock slides easily into her wet cunt and he feels her legs go crushingly tight around him.

They set a rhythm. Their bodies are a dance, melting into each other like two rivers of liquid heat. The muted thumping bass of house music filters through the bathroom door.

From the adjacent stall, someone bangs upon the shared wall. _"Shut the fuck up, you goddamn breeders!"_

And Sara _moans._ Loud. Wanton. _Obnoxious._

Yuuri presses his snicker to the graceful line of her neck, kisses a trail down to the valley of her breasts. He sinks into her — teeth, nails, cock — over and over again.

And in his arms, Sara crumbles, melts, surrenders.


End file.
